


调戏

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 调戏的开车部分我也没有……





	调戏

在恋爱适龄期领回同样适龄的，男女老少普罗大众心中的优秀恋爱对象，那该是一件挺了不得的事情。  
回家的时候妈妈问他，“小凯来吗？”  
王源把鞋子踢掉，清脆的答一声，“来。”  
哼，天龙哥这个对象是折服于哥的魅力，自己送上门的。  
差不多晚饭的时候，王俊凯打开了他家的门，和王源爸妈打过了招呼，洗了手就去厨房帮忙拿碗筷了。  
王源在厨房晃悠，看见王俊凯进来，他穿的黑色风衣，肩膀袖口都拉的很齐整，特别精神利索，王源觉得有点儿帅，忍不住窜到他旁边，替他把摞着的碗一个个按照椅子的位子拿出来摆好，王俊凯对他笑一眼：“别捣乱。”又把碗都放成一摞。  
把碗摆好，回头看见王源不太乐意了，王俊凯和跟他解释，“还没盛饭呢。”放着干占位置。  
饭桌上说起旅游的事情，王源妈妈叮嘱了几句，问了问王俊凯一些具体的规划，王源哎呀哎呀的打岔，说：“怎么问题这么多……”

吃完了饭吃水果，王妈妈回客厅不见了王源，往厨房绕了一圈问王爸：“小凯呢？”  
王源和王俊凯一块儿长大，王源妈妈很少对王俊凯说些让他照顾王源之类的话。王俊凯本身只大王源一岁，本来在她看来也是个孩子。  
话虽如此，这个只大一岁的小孩子，却让让王妈妈在自己家里找王源时，都会加上一句，小凯呢？  
还是挺可靠的吧，王俊凯。

王爸摇摇头，叼着牙签继续玩手机。

王俊凯现在在王源儿房间，把灯和窗都关了，揪着王源儿在门后的角落湿答答的接吻。  
王源在家只穿了一件蓝色的薄外套，手腕处被王俊凯捏着，下颚骨不间断的吞咽，王俊凯扯着他外套的下摆，一手从他后背靠门的间隙伸进去，另一手仍是绷直在底下抑着王源的左手。  
王源最近在接吻的时候，爱学王俊凯伸手到他衣服底下摸的动作，他摸的又和王俊凯那种不同，王俊凯每每摸的他全身发软耳朵红了一片，他就完全搞事一样胡乱摸。  
王俊凯胸膛长成的少年的肌肉，温热的火一样，可以预想再过不久这具身体就要变成“青年”，修长五指接触到的硬度和自己的有明显区别。王源摸的挺爽，王俊凯却怕痒，每次稍不注意就被他搞得面红耳赤，变成两个面红耳赤的人互相追着扭打。  
这次王俊凯学聪明了，察觉到王源有动作，马上把他手给按住了。  
王源被制服了，只能缠着他乖乖的，舌头也很调皮舔着王俊凯口腔内壁，吻的太缠绵努力，还小小的发出嘤咛。  
门外就是自己家人，王俊凯吻他吻的温柔又带了镇压的力度，吸吻他下嘴唇，又咬着含糊说，“别闹。”才把那嘤咛给止住了。  
吻毕王俊凯靠在王源肩头无声的喘息，王源看到王俊凯软软的耳朵在自己旁边，粘粘糊糊的去蹭他鬓角，王俊凯也蹭一蹭他作为回应，王源突然想到什么，狡黠的一笑，眼睛亮起来，扭头去含王俊凯耳珠，凉凉的，又飞快舔一口。  
王俊凯“啊”的一声低喊出声，马上躲开了。  
他捂住了自己的耳朵，被舔的脸红，不可置信而眼睛汪汪，好像变回十四五岁的样子。王源被按在门边咧开嘴笑，恍惚觉得时间在倒转，这个人和十四五岁的时候一点都没变。  
王俊凯捂着耳朵，报复性的又把他按着亲，亲完还瞪着眼睛警告他。  
王源最近很爱调戏王俊凯，反而王俊凯越是长大，对王源越是温柔。以前和王源做这档子事还会失控，把王源吓得想逃跑，现在他更多的考虑王源的心情和身体状况，一旦他觉得不能做，要忍也是能忍很久。  
当然，忍不了的情况下还是会比较惨烈，但已经很少发生了。

 

——这部分放网盘了——

 

王俊凯是觉得自己这辈子的爱人只有王源一个的。虽然对于王源私底下说的一些话会有点害羞，对此他确是没什么意见的，这样欺负王源，不过是因为他自己的恶趣味。  
毕竟变长了……也是王源一个人享用啊。  
毕竟直接使用者什么的，除自己之外只有王源了。  
王俊凯回想到这些画面忍不住有些脸红，甩甩手把王源放开，脑海里这么多东西反而不敢直视王源。  
王源大概是还有点得意，毕竟刚舔完大哥耳朵，虽然也被大哥报复了，但大哥本人现在还在脸红呢。  
他并不知道王俊凯脑子已经拐去了其他更成人的方向。  
总之是他赢了。  
于是打开门，趾高气昂的离开了房间，剩下被调戏完的王俊凯一人在屋里脸红。

王爸看见自己儿子从房间出来，嘴唇有点红。  
王妈妈问王源，“小凯呢？”  
什么呀这是。  
王爸摇摇头，叼着牙签继续玩手机。


End file.
